fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X (series)
Mega Man X, known as Rockman X in Japan, is a spin-off of the famous Mega Man series. It made its debut on December 1993 on the SNES. Characters Main Chracters *Mega Man X- Mega Man's successor, Dr. Light's final creation and the main protagonist of the series. *Zero- X's mentor, Dr. Wily's final creation, and a supporting protagonist of the series. He started being playable in X4. *Axl- A cocky Maverick Hunter who is a supporting protagonist of the series. He is the prototype for a new line of Reploids. *Sigma- The first main antagonist of the series. He was originally a Maverick Hunter, until he went Maverick himself after a fight with Zero. He returned to being a Maverick Hunter in X9, finally being free from the Maverick Virus. He also became playable from X10 onwards. *Colonel- The colonel of Repliforce. He was a villain in X4, and was killed by his former friend, Zero. He, along with Iris, was rebuilt in X10, and became leader of the Maverick Hunters after Signas's sacrifice. He became playable starting in X13. Villains *Vile- A former Maverick Hunter, and a supporting antagonist of the series. *X-Hunters- Three Reploids who wanted to revive Zero as a Maverick. They also revived Sigma. They consist of Violen, Serges, and Agile. *Dr. Doppler- A scientist who created a vaccine to create more Mavericks. He was manipulated by the Sigma Virus, and was forced to build Sigma a new body. After returning to normal by X, he managed to escape his lab after Zero apparently destroyed the Sigma Virus, and became the leader of Repliforce (now allied with the Maverick Hunters) from X10 onwards. *General- The general of Repliforce. After the Sky Lagoon incident, his army was labeled as Mavericks, and he declared war on the Maverick Hunters and attempted to wipe them all out with a sattelite called the Final Weapon. He eventually realized the error of his ways, and sacrificed himself to destroy the Final Weapon (but not before giving Zero the core chips of Colonel and Iris offscreen). *Dynamo- A cocky mercenary who was ordered by Sigma to spread the Sigma Virus in the space colony Eurasia to make it crash into the Earth. He reappeared as a bonus boss in X6 onwards. *Gate- A Reploid scientist who wants to create the ultimate Reploid and create a new world order only for supreme Reploids. He also created the Nightmare Virus. *Red- The leader of the syndicate known as Red Alert. He used to hunt only Mavericks, but formed an alliance with Sigma (something he eventually begins to regret). Supporting Characters *Dr. Cain- A scientist who found Mega Man X on April 14, 21XX. He appeared in X2 and X3. *Signas- The leader of the Maverick Hunters from X5 to X9. He gave up his life to protect the Maverick Hunter base from Lumine. *Alia- X's Navigator from X5 onwards. She used to be a former researcher. *Layer- Zero's Navigator from X8 and X9. She became Colonel's navigator from X13 onwards. *Palette- Axl's Navigator from X8 onwards. *Theta- Sigma's navigator. *Iris- Zero's love interest. After the death of her brother, the colonel of Repliforce, she had no choice but to face Zero in combat. She was eventually killed in the end. She, along with Colonel, was rebuilt in X10, and became Zero's navigator from X10 onwards. Games Sigma Saga *Mega Man X- Released on December 17, 1993 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. *Mega Man X2- Released on December 16, 1994 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. *Mega Man X3- Released on December 1, 1995 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. *Mega Man X4- Released on August 1, 1997 for the PlayStation. *Mega Man X5- Released on November 30, 2000 for the PlayStation. Post-Sigma Saga *Mega Man X6- Released on November 29, 2001 for the PlayStation. *Mega Man X7- Released on July 17, 2003 for the PlayStation 2. *Mega Man X8- Released on December 7, 2004 for the PlayStation 2. Lumine Saga *Mega Man X9- Released on November 23, 2007 for the PlayStation 2. *Mega Man X10- Released on December 6, 2008 for the PlayStation 3. *Mega Man X11- Released on October 29, 2011 for the PlayStation 3. *Mega Man X12- Released on December 14, 2012 for the PlayStation 3. *Mega Man X13- Released on November 15, 2013 for the PlayStation 4. *Mega Man X14- Released on September 21, 2015 for the PlayStation 4. *Mega Man X15- Released on October 11, 2018 for the PlayStation 4. *Mega Man X16- Released on September 29, 2021 for the PlayStation 5. *Mega Man X17- Released on August 9, 2023 for the PlayStation 5. *Mega Man X18- Released on October 14, 2024 for the PlayStation 5. Command Mission RPGs *Mega Man X: Command Mission- Released on July 29, 2004 for the PlayStation 2 and Gamecube. *Mega Man X: Command Mission 2- Released on August 16, 2010 for the PlayStation 3. *Mega Man X: Command Mission 3- Released on August 3, 2016 for the PlayStation 4. Trivia *This series eventually surpassed the classic Mega Man franchise in popularity. Category:Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Mega Man (series) Category:1993